El Conde de Monte-Cristo -Versión My Little Pony
by DanLand 1939
Summary: Tras un pesado viaje, Dantés regresa a Ponyville, donde su amada Fluttershy le espera con ansias, pero Rainbow Dantés no tenía en cuenta de que él, un pobre marinero sin nada que dar más que su amistad, haya tenido que pasar por tales torturas…
1. Prólogo y Créditos

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

**-Versión My Little Pony-**

**Créditos:**

A Alexandre Dumas: creador original de "El Conde de Monte-Cristo".

A Zeo Radamantis: traductor de los musicales, animatics creados por InkPotts.

A InkPotts: por inspirarme a hacer este proyecto.

A Lauren Faust: creadora de la serie de T.V., My Little Pony.

A Hasbro: dueño actual de la serie My Little Pony.

A Jack Murphy y Frank Wildhorn: creadores de la letra y música de los musicales de El Conde de Monte-Cristo.

**Canales:**

InkPotts:

channel/UCwceSpbMQfbuiPmGSJTRhGQ

ZEO RADAMANTIS:

channel/UClHRFclkGWu8KeDcxUErfVw

**Reparto:**

**Edmond Dantés: Rainbow Dantés**

**Fernand Mondego: Twilight Mondego/de Morcef**

**Mercédès Herrera: Fluttershy Herrera**

**Barón Danglars: Appleglars **

**Gerard de Villefort: Rarity de Villefort**

**Caderousse: ****Pinkierousse**

-Los personajes principales fueron repartidos según InkPotts, (con excepción de Pinkie) todos los demás fueron seleccionados de forma diferente-

Abate Faria: Abate Tavia (Octavia Melody) –no pregunten por que-

Luigi Vampa: Luigi Sombra

Haydèe: Lunaydèe (Princesa Luna)

Bertuccio: Derpuccio (Derpy Hooves)

Napoleón Bonaparte: Discord Bonaparte

Alí: Zarí (Zecora)

Ex-Capitán de El Faraón: Mr Caballerón

Franz D´epinay: Babs D´epinay

Albert: Albertloo (Scootaloo)

Mr Morrel: Mr Smithrrel (Abuela Smith)

Mr Dantés: Spitfire Dantés –no pregunten por que-

Herminie: Herminie Polomare (Suri Polomare)

Eugenie: Eugenie-Bloom (Applebloom)

Mr Nortier: Mr Nortier Shimmer (Sunset Shimmer)

Maximilian Morrel: Button Morrel (Button Smash)

Heloise: Trixoise (Trixie)

Jacobo: Spicobo (Spike)

Valentine: Valenbell (Sweetie Bell)

Eduard: Pipsduard (Pipsqueak)

Andrea Calvacanti: Diamond Calvacanti (Diamond Tiara)

Los ingleses: Los Grifos

El Banco Thomson y Freedy: El Banco Flim y Flam

En este tiempo el Rey de Equestria es Lord Tirek, cuando avancen en la lectura entenderán porque.

Francia: Equestria

Italia: El Imperio de Cristal

Marseille: Ponyville

Paris: Canterlot

Roma: Centro del Imperio de Cristal y sus mazmorras.

Elba: El Tartarus

EL Chateâu d´If: El castillo de las dos hermanas, pero aun así se le llamara Chateâu d´If.

**Prólogo:**

Siempre he sido fan de "El Conde de Monte-Cristo", desde que vi la parodia de los Simpson "El Conde de Monte-Gordo".

Tiempo después me encontré con un you tuber llamado "ZEO RADAMANTIS", que tradujo un musical llamado "A Story Told", y empecé a ver los videos que él publicó, luego me di cuenta que el creador original de los videos es InkPotts.

Este "Fanfic" de My Little Pony, está basado en lo que se del libro, el cual se basa en una de sus series, la película del 2002, el resumen de wikipedia, los musicales y el anime "Gankutsuou".

Todavía no conozco el final, apenas conozco parte del libro, por lo que el final me lo iré inventando, los personajes serán interpretados por personajes de la serie, y los lugares y ciudades también (con excepción de la isla de Monte-Cristo, la cual tuve que crearle una ubicación falsa)

Gracias por leerlo.

Me disculpo si alguien es ofendido por esta obra, esta historia no piensa resaltar nada en especificó, solamente quiero seguir los pasos de mi escritor favorito, usando mi programa favorito, gracias por entender.


	2. Capítulo Uno: El regreso de El Faraón

El Conde de Monte-Cristo

-Versión Poni-

Primer Acto: Le Chateâu d´If.

Presentación: Primer Acto.

Tras un pesado viaje, Dantés regresa a Ponyville, donde su amada Fluttershy le espera con ansias, pero Rainbow Dantés no tenía en cuenta de que él, un pobre marinero sin nada que dar más que su amistad, haya tenido que pasar por tales torturas…

Capítulo Uno: El regreso de El Faraón.

No hace poco en Equestria, hubo una revolución en el que los reyes fueron decapitados, durante años Equestria estuvo en un desorden político, pero luego, el tercer cónsul equestriano, se nombró así mismo… Emperador Discord Bonaparte, derrotado por el ejercitó de los Grifos, Discord fue enviado al Tartarus, a dos días de la pequeña ciudad comercial de Ponyville.

La pequeña ciudad de Ponyville, un centro comercial, una de los pocos pueblos de tierra que cuenta con su propio puerto de "barcos nubosos", majestuosas naves fabricadas con nubes y madera, especializadas para que los pegasos, unicornios y ponis terrestres puedan cruzar los cielos y transportar grandes mercancías. Cerca de Ponyville, se extiende el bosque Everfree, el cual solamente se puede cruzar a través de un barco nuboso, en sus profundidades, se alza imponente y terroríficamente El Chateâu d´If, prisión en funcionamiento.

Atravesando lentamente por encima del bosque Everfree, un majestuoso barco nuboso, con adornos en las maderas únicas de Ponyville, las velas de nube blanca y preciosa, con la bandera de Equestria a media asta, El Faraón.

En Ponyville, desesperado por llegar al puerto, corriendo y empujando entre la multitud de ponis que esperan las mercancías de los barcos, el Mr Smithrrel, un viejo poni que a pesar de su edad sigue siendo tan hábil como un joven, está desesperado por tener su encuentro con El Faraón, Mr Smithrrel, dueño de la compañía naviera: Smithrrel e Hijo, llevaba esperando ya tres meses a que su barco viniera de La Arabia Equina, con la costosa mercancía y con lo más importante que contenía el barco, sus tripulantes, Mr Smithrrel ya había perdido muchos tripulantes a lo largo del año, reconocía lo que significaba la bandera a media asta… Alguien había muerto.

En el interior del barco, el que más ansias tenía de bajar del navío, era un joven pegaso, que a pesar de poder volar, se reusaba a abandonar El Faraón, hasta que este atracara, Rainbow Dantés, un muchacho de 18 años de edad, melena y cola de un bello tono brillante color arcoíris, pelaje azul y suave, con unos bellos ojos rosados y brillantes de vida, usando de ropa una casaca y su gorrito de marinero, impaciente por tocar puerto, liderando libremente el navío.

En el mismo barco, con un aire y mirada tan fríos como la sidra que tenía en el casco, estaba Appleglars, segundo capitán de El Faraón, un poni terrestre con la melena y cola brillantes en un curioso color amarillo, su melena y rabo bien peinados en una cola, vestido con una casaca y encima un chaleco, usando su sombrero para protegerse del sol, pero a pesar de su rango, sus ojos cansados y verdes como la esmeralda, Rainbow, que solamente es el tercero, le hacía caso omiso, Appleglars escuchaba con recelo, como Dantés daba órdenes a los marineros para atracar.

Cuando por fin la pesada nave y su valioso contenido se establecieron correctamente en el muelle, Mr Smithrrel, fue a buscar al capitán del navío,

-¡Bonyour!—grito Mr Smithrrel—Bienvenidos seáis vosotros, ¿Dónde está Mr Caballerón?—

Appleglars no respondió quedo callado unos instantes, y cuando se dispuso a abrir la boca para responder, Rainbow hablo primero:

-Mr Smithrrel, lamento infórmale que… - Dantés dio un respiro largo- … que Mr Caballerón, murió en alta mar, a pocas horas de El Tartarus… -

Mr Smithrrel quedo callado un minuto, el cual fue interrumpido por la voz de Appleglars:

-Mr Smithrrel, esa no fue la peor desgracia, Dantés tomo el control del navío sin mi autorización, el ordeno ir al Tartarus, ¿E n que estaba pensando?—

-Appleglars,-añadió dulcemente Dantés—Mr Smithrrel, fueron las últimas palabras del Mr Caballerón, ir a Tartarus y entregarle una carta a un viejo amigo… yo di mi palabra de entregársela—

Mr Smithrrel se mantuvo silencioso, luego de largos segundos hablo:

-Venid conmigo, los dos—

Mr Smithrrel, Appleglars y el joven Dantés, cruzaron la pequeña calle hasta llegar frente a un edificio mediano que en la cabecera, estaba un inscrito que decía: Compañía Naviera Smithrrel e Hijo.

Los tres entraron al edificio, cruzaron por un amplio jardín que servía de adorno, hasta llegar a la oficina del Mr Smithrrel.

La habitación era pequeña con unos cuadros de barcos-nube y una maqueta de El Faraón, un escritorio con adornos de madera tallada y una foto encima, muchos papeles, plumas y otros objetos. Mr Smithrrel se sentó en su vieja silla.

-Dantés, —añadió Mr Smithrrel, mientras que Appleglars construía en su rostro una sonrisa—eres un joven noble, pese a vuestra edad, la gente como vos, ya no se encuentra todos los días, ¿os gustaría un ascenso?

Rainbow esbozo una sonrisa y salto de alegría, pero Appleglars, trago saliva y grito:

-¿Qué os ocurre? En serio, piensa dejar que este irresponsable joven dirija El Faraón, ¿Está usted despidien…?

Mr Smithrrel interrumpió con el casco a Appleglars, fastidiado de su llanto.

-Mr Appleglars, sé que usted ha estado más tiempo conmigo que Dantés, pero al parecer, Dantés tiene futuro como capitán, además, no te estoy despidiendo, seguirás siendo el segundo… bajo las órdenes del capitán Dantés, además, vos sois un poni terrestre y corres más peligro de muerte, en cambio Dantés no—

Appleglars miro a Dantés, el cual esperaba con el casco arriba, un saludo, Appleglars le hecho una mirada al casco del joven Dantés, relincho y se retiró sin siquiera complacer al joven pegaso que estaba esperando un simple "broohoof".


	3. Capítulo Dos: El Viejo Mr Dantés

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

**-Versión Poni-**

**Primer Acto: Le Chateâu d´If.**

**Capítulo Dos: El Viejo Mr Dantés.**

Dantés se quedó parado un rato, pensando, porque Appleglars no le había respondido el broohoof, pero ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de Mr Smithrrel:

-Así que… -dijo Mr Smithrrel, dio un largo suspiro y continuo-os habéis detenido en el Tartarus ¿no?, ¿Cómo está el "Emperador"?—

-Muy bien, Mr Smithrrel,-dijo Dantés- hiso preguntas sobre Equestria y todo eso, incluso pidió que le mande saludos a usted y a su padre—

Mr Smithrrel se emocionó, casi salta de su silla.

-Mi padre, -añadió Mr Smithrrel-fue general junto a Discord, si supiera esto él se desmayaría, ¿no puedo creer que todavía lo recuerde?—

-Pues al parecer si, Mr Smithrrel, dio mucha platica—mencionó Dantés

-Bueno, Dantés—dijo Smithrrel—ya no os quitare vuestro tiempo, podéis retiraos, creo que al Mr Dantés, y a Fluttershy, les encantara esta noticia—

-¡Merci! Mr Smithrrel, les daré un saludo de vuestra parte— respondió Dantés con entusiasmo.

-A, casi lo olvido, mi querido Rainbow,-dijo Mr Smithrrel- necesito que dentro de cuatro meses estéis aquí, para realizar vuestro primer viaje como capitán—

-Es justo el tiempo—respondió Dantés—que necesito para casarme con Fluttershy e ir a Canterlot, prometo que regresare tan pronto como se me sea posible, Mr Smithrrel—

El Mr Spitfire Dantés, yacía en su casa, esperando la llegada de su amado hijo, era un pegaso naranja, tanto de melena como de pelaje, vestido de una camisa cubierto por una sabana vieja, mientras todos los pensamientos negativos de la posible muerte de Rainbow se ahogaban en una botella de vino, el Mr Dantés observaba una foto, tres pegasos se apreciaban ahí, Rainbow, su difunta esposa y él.

El sueño le estaba venciendo, tenía miedo de no volver a ver a su hijo. Pero una insolente figura, interrumpió su soledad, es nada más y nada menos que Rainbow, entrando, casi saltando, por la puerta, el Mr Dantés, casi de un salto, va hacía el encuentro de su hijo.

-¡Padre!—grito Dantés emocionado—que bueno que os veo, te he echado de menos—

-Me alegro de que estéis bien—respondió el Mr Dantés, casi olvidando de porque estaba bebiendo—no me importa que ya casi no tenga dinero, mi hijo ha vuelto—

-¿Pero cómo que ya no tenéis dinero, Pa?—menciono Dantés algo sorprendido—si os deje como cincuenta francos para que vos podáis comer—

-Es que le pague a Mr Pinkierousse,- respondió Mr Dantés, algo cansado—las cuentas pendientes, que vos debíais—

-Pero, yo le debía más de cien francos,- dijo Dantés algo impactado- ¿de dónde habéis sacado lo demás?—

Mr Dantés tosió respiro profundo y dijo—De mis ahorros mí querido Rainbow, tenía que pagarlo—

Rainbow, al escucharlo dijo—Ya no os preocupéis padre—

En eso interrumpe un poni rosado con la melena y cola esponjados, vestido solamente con una camisa y con una botella de aguardiente en el casco.

-Bienvenido seáis Rainbow, ya habéis regresado de vuestro viaje mi querido amigo—dijo Pinkierousse—espero que no os moleste el hecho de que vuestro padre haya pagado vuestras deudas—

Rainbow, orgulloso, saco de sus bolsillos un saco, el cual esparció el contenido en la mesa: cuatro monedas de oro, y quince de plata, allí había casi cien francos.

-No os preocupéis Pinkierousse,- respondió Rainbow orgulloso de sí mismo—tomad las monedas que queráis, y Pa comprad el vino más caro que encontráis, me dieron El Faraón… soy capitán, ya me puedo casar con Fluttershy—

El viejo Mr Dantés, salto, y olvidando la enfermedad que lo acosaba, se dispuso a bailar con su hijo.

-¡Felicidades! Merecéis esto y más—exclamo Pinkierousse, resistiéndose a tomar las monedas de la mesa—gracias por la oferta, pero me retiro, es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Rainbow Dantés—

Pinkierousse se retiró, casi tambaleante por lo mucho había bebido, Rainbow Dantés, luego de abrazar a su padre, tomo dos monedas de oro y salió a la calle, voló hacia la joyería más cercana, entro y más impaciente que cuando atraco el barco pidió el anillo más hermoso que podía pagar… para luego dirigirse volando como el rayo, al barrio catalán donde sus sueños y pesadillas lo esperaban.


	4. Capitulo Tres: Los Catalanes

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

**-Versión Poni-**

**Primer Acto: Le Chateâu d´If.**

**Capitulo Tres:Los catalanes.**

Casi a las afueras de Ponyville, se encontraba el barrio catalán, donde una casa se alzaba por sobre las demás, los Mondego, son una familia de militares muy rica, mientras que los Herrera, eran pobres vendedores y pescadores, a pesar de ser de la misma sangre.

Enfrente de aquella casa, dos jóvenes se hallaban sentados, Twilight Mondego hijo del General Mondego, un unicornio lila, ojos morados y brillantes, con la melena y cola peinados según el corte reglamentario militar, sentado mirando a una joven pegaso, que se hallaba frente a él: Fluttershy Herrera, su prima, una bella pegaso, amarilla clara, con melena y colas rosadas y largas, ojos color celeste, brillantes, con una mirada coqueta, totalmente hermosa y una hermosa sonrisa que cautiva a cualquiera.

-Y… si no viene…- comento Mondego mientras admiraba la belleza de su prima.

-El vendrá, yo lo sé—le respondió Fluttershy.

-Pero y si no, la verdad sería mejor si os quedaos conmigo ¿no crees?—exclamo Mondego, en un intento de seducir a su prima, como los catalanes han hecho durante generaciones.

-Twily,- suspiro Fluttershy—yo solo os veo como un primo, un hermano, un amigo y diga lo que diga la sociedad yo quiero a Rainbow Dantés, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión—

-Pero,- balbuceo Mondego—yo puedo sacaros de la pobreza a vos y vuestra familia, pero… y si el muere…-

-¡Yo también!—interrumpió Fluttershy.

-Pero…- Mondego no pudo terminar por que en eso un grito se oye a lo lejos:

-Fluttershy… Fluttershy—en un suave, pero veloz aleteo, Rainbow Dantés va al encuentro con su amada, quien a su vez, emprende el vuelo hacía el joven marino.

Mientras los jóvenes pegasos se dan un largo beso en el aire, Mondego tomó su copa de vino, la toma con amargura, gira la cabeza a dirección de su espada, pero recuerda las palabras finales de Fluttershy, y decide no tomarla.

En eso, Fluttershy y Rainbow se acercan a Mondego.

-O, no sabía que tenéis compañía—comento Dantés.

-Rainbow Dantés—dijo Fluttershy, algo nerviosa—os presento a mi primo, Twilight Mondego, Twily, él es mi prometido Rainbow Dantés—

-Mucho gusto—se apresuró en contestar Dantés.

Mondego lo miro celosamente antes de responder.

-El placer es todo mío… - dicho esto, Mondego se levantó de su asiento, tomando una botella de vino, la más llena que encontró y se retiró, Rainbow, se quedó pensando: "¿Qué hice?, no le he dicho nada malo".


	5. Capitulo Cuatro: La Carta

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

**-Versión Poni-**

**Primer Acto: Le Chateâu d´If.**

**Capitulo Cuatro: La Carta.**

Mondego, miraba con rabia a los dos amantes, deseando clavar su espada a Rainbow Dantés, pero se contuvo, por Fluttershy, esa bella flor entre la maleza, cuando Dantés, cortés mente le saludo, miro su casco, lo admiraba, Mondego quería ser Dantés, le contesto para luego irse, tomo la botella de vino con sus casco, olvidando por completo la magia que el posee como unicornio y se retiró, sin mirar atrás.

Tambaleante, no por el vino que bebía, sino porque sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas, Mondego camino, ninguna de las tres patas que estaba usando para caminar, respondía correctamente, pasando por SugarCube Coner, una voz menciono su nombre:

-Twilight, Twilight—

Mondego busco quien mencionaba su nombre, en la entrada de SugarCube Corner, dos hombres sentados en una mesa, Appleglars bebiendo sidra, y Pinkierousse tomando la su quinta botella de vino.

Appleglars le hacía señas con el casco para que viniera.

-¿Qué queréis?—pregunto Mondego insolentemente.

-Salud, por el buen Dantés—dijo Appleglars burlona mente, mientras que con su casco apuntaba a los dos pegasos, que en ese momento estaban cruzando enfrente de ellos, Mondego cometió el error de mirar hacia donde se encontraban los dos pegasos, para ver como Fluttershy, volaba por los aires emocionada, gritando de felicidad, repitiendo una y otra vez: "Si".

Rainbow Dantés le había propuesto matrimonio, Mondego casi se desploma.

-Felicidades al buen Dantés—menciono Pinkierousse, borracho—es un excelente muchacho—

-Uh, alguien no está feliz—exclamo Appleglars— ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Por qué no os estáis feliz, por Rainbow… por Fluttershy?—

Mondego no respondió.

-Mmmm, ¿Sabes? yo puedo sacaros vuestra penas,-menciono Appleglars, al escucharlo Mondego lo miro tachándolo de loco.

-¿Cómo podes hacer eso?- añadió sombría mente Mondego- mi vida ya está hecha, ya no hay nada que hacer-

-¿Sabes?- mencionó Appleglars, decidido a convencerlo- Hay una forma de quitar a Dantés de tu vida... por siempre- Dicho esto, Mondego lo miro con curiosidad, tenía ganas de preguntarle: "¿Cómo?"

-No digáis esas horribles cosas,- respondió Pinkierousse—El buen Dantés, no os ha hecho nada, brindo por él—

Diciendo esto, se hecho otra botella de vino, Appleglars miro a Mondego y dijo:

-Mmmm, no sé, si yo escribiera una carta—diciendo esto, saco una hoja y pluma—al procurador de justicia, el Mr Villefort, en la que explico, que Rainbow Dantés es Bonapartista y tiene una carta del mismo Discord—mientras hablaba, Appleglars, escribía con el casco izquierdo—claro que anónima, ¿no crees, Mondego?—

-¿Qué decís?—dijo Pinkierousse, casi desmayándose del ultimo brindis—no os permitiré que hagáis eso—

-¿Sabes?… tenéis razón—comento Appleglars, terminando la carta—no hay razón para hacer tal cosa—dicho esto tiro la carta al piso— ¿qué dices Pinkierousse? Ya tenemos que irnos—Appleglars ayudo a Pinkierousse a levantarse, mientras este decía tonterías a causa de la borrachera.

Cuando Mondego creyó que ya no lo veían, se lanzó sobre la carta, la tomo entre sus cascos, sonrió y corriendo lo mejor que sus, ahora, fuertes cascos, desapareció entre los ponis, que siempre están en la plaza central.

Mientras se retiraba le hecho una mirada a Mondego, Appleglars era un hombre calculador, y sabia que los números nunca mientes, lo que estaba por cometer, era más frió y sombrío que el mismo Tartarus...


	6. Capitulo Cinco: Una Boda

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

**-Versión Poni-**

**Primer Acto: Le Chateâu d´If.**

**Capitulo Cinco: Una Boda.**

El atardecer, ocultándose lenta pero majestuosamente atrás de las montañas, en las lejanías, mientras en SugarCube Corner, una fiesta está en proceso, una cena… una cena de bodas, Dantés y Fluttershy se casaran esa misma noche a las ocho en punto.

A lo largo de la fiesta, donde todos excepto Mondego, eran felices.

Llego la hora del brindis… Rainbow Dantés se levantó y mirando a sus invitados dijo:

- Hoy, es mi último día de soltero, seáis todos vosotros bendecidos, como yo le he sido, cuando Fluttershy Herrera acepto casarse conmigo…-

Se levantaron las copas hacia el cielo en un contundente "Salud". Después, inicio el vals, mientras Fluttershy y Rainbow bailaban con pasión y amor y su padre miraba orgulloso de su hijo mientras charlaba con el buen Mr Smithrrel, Mondego y Appleglars, miraban a la puerta del establecimiento, esperando algo, Pinkierousse, seguía diciendo estupideces engullendo, casi devorando su quinta botella.

En eso un molesto y estruendoso ruido se escucha en la puerta, y de una forma desagradablemente grosera tocaron la puerta mientras que una voz gritaba:

-¡Atención!—dijo la voz—¡Abran la puerta!—

Rainbow Dantés dejo de bailar y fue a recibir al invitado sorpresa, en cuanto las puertas se abrieron se presenció un soldado, vestido de un uniforme, el cual su diseño no ha cambiado desde el gobierno de Discord…

-¿Quién de vosotros es Rainbow Dantés?—grito el soldado

-Yo Monsieur—contesto Dantés- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tengo una orden de arresto, por alta traición al rey—menciono el soldado.

Todo mundo se estremeció, Rainbow miro a sus invitados, deteniéndose en una de las mesas. Logro apreciar como Pinkierousse miraba con horror a Appleglars y a Mondego, mientras estos chocaban cascos, no dudo ni un segundo de que algo se traían estos dos.

Pero tanto sus pensamientos y su vista fueron interrumpidos por la persona de su amada y su padre, quienes fueron en su ayuda.

-No pueden arrestarlo- dijo el Mr Dantés, destrozado por el terrible acontecimiento.

-Fluttershy, padre, tranquilos—dijo Dantés, conteniendo las ganas de llorar- ¡Atención todos! Que siga la fiesta, regresare para la boda—

Dicho esto miro a Fluttershy y dijo—Cueste lo que cueste, pase lo que pase, prométeme que me esperas, y yo prometo que regresare con vos—

-Lo juro, Rainbow Dantés—contesto Fluttershy con lágrimas en los ojos- juro que no importa cuanto tiempo pase, yo os esperare, y os seguiré amando siempre y cuando sigais vivo-

Dicho esto Rainbow se retiró de su cena de bodas, escoltado por cinco soldados hacia la procuraduria de Justicia de Ponyville, de la nada y sin explicación alguna, para Dantés la noche se hizo fría, oscura y siniestra...


	7. Capitulo Seis: Juro que yo no quería

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

**-Versión Poni-**

**Primer Acto: Le Chateâu d´If.**

**Capitulo Seis: Juro que yo no quería hacerlo.**

El atardecer, ocultándose lenta pero majestuosamente atrás de las montañas, en las lejanías, mientras en una casa enorme, con adornados y acabados únicos de la cultura del viejo reino, solamente ahí, los aristócratas, beneficiados con la caída de Discord, estaban en una cena de boda, pero ahí todos eran felices, en especial el prometido: el Mr Rarity de Villefort.

Este, orgulloso poni, unicornio, con un pelaje bien cuidado y peinado de un totalmente color blanco, melena y cola, peinadas de una forma única de su familia, de un color morado brillante, a pesar de su baja estatura, Villefort siempre se veía alto, gracias a su porte y postura. Vestido con una camisa blanca, con un adorno rojo en el medio del pecho, usando un chaleco negro encima de la camisa.

Mr de Villefort, el procurador de justicia de Ponyville, anti-bonapartista, patriota a un punto enfermizo, serio, sus brillantes y penetrantes ojos formados a lo largo de los años para intimidar, siempre hablando de una forma y acento únicos de él, todo desarrollado únicamente para sacar la verdad de la gente a la que juzga, para evitar errores, se podría decir que él es el poni más justo y correcto de Equestria, pero esta noche ese título se le fue arrebatado…

Villefort, estaba hablando de política con su futura suegra, su prometida y otros burócratas invitados.

-¿en serio, Mr Villefort, como sabéis cuando alguien es culpable o no?—pregunto una unicornio, invitada por parte de la novia.

-No es cuestión de saber, es cuestión de descubrir—respondió Villefort—hacerlos hablar, manipularlos para que, por error, digan su propia sentencia, para ver si de verdad es inocente—

-Es curioso que lo diga el hijo de un general de Discord—comento, groseramente la madre de la prometida.

-¡Madre! Por favor, callaos—exclamo su prometida, la cual no vale la pena mencionar su nombre—no es bueno que os refiráis así, a alguien que ha sacrificado mucho por encerrar bonapartistas, para que luego vos vengas y lo insultes—

- no os preocupéis—respondió Villefort—talvez mi padre haya sido, en su vida pasada un general de Discord, pero el emperador está encerrado, y nunca volverá, además mi padre ya tomo el buen rumbo-

Terminando de exclamar esto, un hombre llego a la cena sin invitación dándole una carta a Mr Villefort.

La carta estaba de forma anónima:

"Mr Villefort.

Os comunico por este medio, que mientras El Faraón encallaba en el Tartarus, Rainbow Dantés, recibió una carta de Discord Bonaparte, el contenido de la carta contiene información sobre el posible escape del ex-emperador.

Atte.: Anónimo"

-El sospechoso ya está en la procuraduría esperándolo—añadió el soldado que le entregaba la carta.

-Bueno, cariño, madame, me retiro, al parecer un bonapartista acaba de ser descubierto y tengo que atender—dijo Villefort mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-Rarity, por favor, promete que a quien sea que juzgues hoy, no le trateis como criminal—comento la novia.

-Lo lamento, solo dios decidirá eso—comento Villefort antes de retirarse.

En la procuraduría de Ponyville Dantés, esperaba nervioso en el gabinete del establecimiento, fueron cinco minutos largos y cansados.

-Perdone Mr, es que me llego de sorpresa—saludo Villefort, al joven- ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre?—

-mi nombre es Rainbow Dantés—respondió Dantés sin titubeos

-¿Sabe de qué se le acusa?—pregunto Villefort.

-No Mr, la verdad, no sé quién pudo haber sido—respondió Dantés sin perder su postura.

- Mmmm Mr Dantés a mí me mandaron una carta anónima, en la que dice que desembarcaste en el Tartarus ¿no?—añadió Villefort.

-Oui Mr, fue para complacer las últimas palabras de mi capitán—respondió Dantés un poco más relajado.

-aahhh, tengo entendido que habéis hablado con Discord, y habéis recibido una carta de él—comento Villefort.

-Oui aquí la tengo, Mr Discord me dio su palabra de que era una simple he inocente carta, me dijo que se lo entregara a alguien en Canterlot—menciono Dantés.

Dantés metió su mano en el chaleco que llevaba puesto, saco una bolsa, que siempre llevaba en su persona, de la bolsa emergió, de entre otras cosas, la carta, la tomo y luego se la entregó a Villefort.

Villefort leyó la carta atentamente, luego la puso en la mesa y hablo:

-Mr Dantés, si ser ingenuo he inocente fuera un crimen, ya lo había sentenciado a muerte, la carta menciona una conspiración de parte de Discord para salir de Tartarus—comento Villefort—os libero, puedes irte Mr Dantés-

-aahhh, ¡Merci! Mr Villefort, os bendigo, mi padre y mi prometida os lo agradece—comento Dantés emocionado, casi emprendiendo el vuelo, para abrazar al procurador.

-Bueno, dale mis saludos, me retiro tengo que regresar a mi cena de boda—añadió Villefort.

-Que ironía, igual yo tengo regresar a mi cena de boda… tal vez nuestras esposas podrían ser amigas—comento emocionado Dantés

-Dios no lo quiera—añadió burlonamente Villefort mientras le daba unas palmadas en el lomo—felicidades, es una lastima tener que conocernos así—

-Bueno, au revoir, Mr Villefort, y felicidades—se despidió Dantés mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar con su amada.

-Ah, Mr Dantés, antes de irse—dijo Villefort, Dantés se detuvo y lo miro- ¿a quién iba dirigida la carta?—

-Mr Nortier Shimmer—añadió Dantés.

Villefort, se puso pálido, casi se desmaya en su asiento, Dantés al darse cuenta, se acerca al juez y pregunta.

-Mr Villefort, ¿está usted bien?—añadió Dantés preocupado.

-¿Quién más… quien más sabe de la carta?—pregunto Villefort casi sin poder respirar.

-a nadie más Mr—dijo Dantés, ahora más preocupado.

Villefort toco una campana, luego entraron un par de soldados a la habitación. Dantés no les prestó atención, estaba más preocupado por el procurador que se desplomaba frente a él.

-Yo Mr Villefort, procurador de justicia de Ponyville, te condeno a permanecer hasta el final de tus días en el Chateâu d´If, no quiero que se comunique con nadie, nadie debe saber donde está—grito Villefort.

Dicho esto los soldados lo tomaron con su magia, Dantés intento volar, pero un golpe en la columna paralizo sus alas.

-pero… habéis dicho que era libre ¡Os, maldigo Villefort, os juro que regresare y me vengare de vos, maldito bastardo, hijo de…!- el pobre Dantés no pudo terminar su frase, puesto que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo puso inconsciente.

Villefort se quedó sentando en el gabinete, pensando, "¿Qué acabo de hacer?", miro la carta con odio y la tiro al fuego, "tengo que regresar a Canterlot, ¿Por qué padre, porque me obligas a hacer este tipo de cosas?".

Villefort no se podía mover, estaba paralizado, aturdido por lo que acaba de hacer se quedo un rato en el gabinete... pensando en Dantés, su cena, su prometida y su padre… El Mr Nortier Shimmer de Villefort.


	8. Capítulo Siete: Le Chateâu d If

El Conde de Monte-Cristo

-Versión Poni-

Primer Acto: Le Chateâu d´If.

Capitulo Siete: Presentando… Le Chateâu d´If.

Poco a poco el joven Dantés fue recuperando el conocimiento, no veía con claridad, asimilo, casi al instante, que sus alas estaban atadas, el piso en el que yacía era de madera, y el viento soplaba en su rostro, "el cielo" pensó "estoy en un bote".

Intento levantarse pero un soldado se lo impidió, miro al cielo, luego busco en el horizonte, para saber adónde lo llevaban… frente a él una temible sombra se alzaba entre las ramas del bosque EverFree, el Chateâu d'If.

Miro con horror el imponente castillo.

-¡No!- grito con desesperación, luego continuo casi susurrando- ¿Por qué?, él me dejo en libertad… ¿Por qué ordeno mi encierro?, ¿Por qué el día de mi boda?... ¿Quién?—

Llegaron al castillo, el observo como pasaban el portón del puerto de la isla, cruzaron frente a un espejo, todavía llevaba su ropa de novio, llegaron a una de las mazmorras del castillo y ahí lo dejaron.

-¡Soy inocente!—Grito, su grito fue respondido por el de los otros prisioneros- ¡yo también!, ¡déjenme libre!—y así sucesivamente.

Le Chateâu d´If era un fuerte militar, pero se transformó en prisión, donde ponis terrestres, pegasos y unicornios eran tratados de la misma manera: criminales, traidores, asesinos, etc…

Compuesto por cinco torres, tres pisos superiores y dos inferiores, los pisos inferiores eran las mazmorras más oscuras del castillo, donde solo los más locos eran encerrados, según el gusto del carcelero.

Dantés se la pasó la noche gritando, cuando un carcelero se le acerco Dantés dijo:

-amigo, amigo—dijo mientras se acercaba lo más que se lo permitía la celda—por favor, amigo, llévame con el director, por favor, buen hombre…- el carcelero lo miro.

-y ¿qué me darás a cambio?—pregunto el carcelero.

-mirad, que yo no tengo nada, pero os juro que se lo pagare—replico Dantés.

-No—respondió el carcelero—espero que vos y vuestras promesas se pudráis aquí—

-¡Escúchame, maldito bastardo!—Dijo Dantés mientras intentaba tomar su cuello-¡llévame ante vuestro jefe, o te matare ahora mismo!—arto de él, el carcelero le contesta:

-bueno, bueno, voy por él—el carcelero se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Al cabo de unos minutos regreso con otros dos soldados.

-Llevadle a las mazmorras—ordeno—los locos deben estar con los locos—

Dicho esto, los soldados se llevaron a Dantés mientras este aleteaba y pataleaba por librarse, gritando "Soy inocente" una y otra vez, fue enviado a la mazmorra 26, a un piso de distancia de las celdas comunes, lo tiraron al piso como saco de basura.

Luego Dantés quedo sumido en la oscuridad, preguntándose: "¿Por qué?".

Se pasó unos minutos analizando su celda, cuadrada, con una ventana en el techo, donde probablemente uno que otro soldado pasaba por ahí, una puerta de metal, sin barrotes, con una pequeña abertura para sus alimentos, un plato de metal y una cubeta de madera, una cama y una pequeña mesa con su silla.

Batió sus alas hacía la ventana, bloqueada con cuatro barrotes de hierro, y grito:

-Liberadme, soy inocente—dicho esto un soldado se le acerco y con el palo de su lanza le dio en el tronco de las alas.

Rainbow Dantés cayó sobre su ala izquierda provocándole un dolor y sufrimiento insoportables, pero nada comparado con el sentimiento de haber abandonado a Fluttershy, toda la noche gritando de dolor y angustia.


	9. Capitulo Ocho: Juzga y serás juzgado

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

**-Versión Poni-**

**Primer Acto: Le Chateâu d´If.**

**Capitulo Ocho: Juzga y serás juzgado.**

Mientras Rainbow Dantés estaba camino a su perdición total, Rarity de Villefort miro con horror la puerta, por donde Dantés fue sacado del gabinete, confundido, asustado, furioso…

Rarity cuando sintió que podía caminar salió del gabinete, la noche sería perfecta, la Luna, las estrellas de Ponyville, para una boda estaría más que perfecta, pero Villefort sentía la noche pesada, el aire asqueroso, oía los gritos de Dantés en el viento, y veía su figura en las sombras.

Cruzo pesadamente para llegar su casa, donde en ese momento se celebraba una cena, solamente quería besar a su prometida, tomar sus cosas e ir a Canterlot de inmediato.

A dos calles de su casa una figura fantasmal se puso enfrente de él, una hembra, una pegaso vestida de un vestido blanco, su larga melena peinada de una forma impresionante, tan hermosa y radiante que él mismo Villefort, por un segundo, había olvidado sus penas, pero al mirar el rostro de ella, casi se desmaya.

-Flu… Flutttttt… ttershy—menciono, casi sin aliento asustado, no quería verla a los ojos.

-Mr Villefort—inicio dulcemente la joven pegaso, Fluttershy temía lo peor—usted, esta noche, juzgo a mi prometido, Rainbow Dant…-

-Callaos—Villefort no podía creer haber hecho eso, callar a esa pobre joven le provoco un dolor profundo en el pecho—pero, Dantés es un criminal, un traidor…-

Fluttershy se puso a los cascos de Villefort, alzo la cabeza lo miro a los ojos, Villefort sintió que esos bellos ojos, en ese bello rostro lo estaban juzgando, por primera vez en su vida él se sintió el juzgado.

-Por favor…-dijo Fluttershy soltando el llanto—por lo menos, decidme, ¿Dónde está, mi prometido—los ojos de Fluttershy se clavaron en el poni que tenía frente a ella, por su parte Villefort, la miraba con terror—solamente para saber si sigue con vida…- añadió Fluttershy

-Perdóneme…- dio una pausa para respirar, su culpa lo consumía como un parasito en el intestino, Villefort no quería hablar con ella-… se lo llevaron a… no se la verdad, fueron los soldados del Rey quienes lo transportaron a su prisión, no sé si está vivo o su estado, solo sé que ya se fue…-Villefort avanzo dejando tras de sí a la pegaso llorando—lo siento mucho—fue lo último que Villefort dijo antes de adentrarse en su casa una vez cerrado la puerta, Villefort se desplomo en ella deseando jamás haber estado en aquella situación.

Si en ese momento, su prometida, le hubiese dicho que liberara al pobre marino, lo hubiese hecho sin dudar, pero no, su prometida en ningún momento dio cara… él sé quedo mirando el espejo de enfrente, se veía horrible, con los ojos llorosos, el maquillaje corrido, su melena despeinada de tanto que se pasó los cascos en la cabeza, y su uniforme manchado en sudor y lágrimas, se arregló lo mejor que pudo y entró a la fiesta, tenía que llegar a sus aposentos para tomar sus cosas e irse a Canterlot, tenía que avisar al Rey.

Cruzo entre los invitados, casi empujándolos para que lo dejen pasar, cuando llego a sus aposentos hay estaba su prometida, sus ojos seguían reflejando horror, Villefort deseaba que ella lo obligara a liberar a Dantés pero no, él se despidió dándole un beso.

-Tengo asuntos que atender en Canterlot—dijo Villefort—lo lamento—

-ah, ok maldigo a ese criminal que me quito a mi prometido en nuestro día feliz—Villefort no esperaba eso, pero ya tenía que irse.

Se despidió de su suegra, luego de sus invitados, se subió a su carroza, que lo llevaría a la estación de trenes de Ponyville, en cuanto se posó en el asiento del vehículo, se desplomo, deseo que todo esto fuera un sueño, que su padre no es un traidor… que él no acaba de mandar al olvido a un joven, y peor aún el día de su boda, deseo por primera vez en su vida poder juzgar sin que su reputación se vea beneficiada o perjudicado, neutral, que no importa lo que haga, bueno o malo, justo o injusto, la gente le siga viendo con los mismos ojos, así sería más fácil ser juez, así hubiese podido denunciar a su padre sin que lo consideren un traidor… Rarity de Villefort se sentía un verdugo…


	10. Capitulo Nueve: Amigos

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

**-Versión Poni-**

**Primer Acto: Le Chateâu d´If.**

**Capitulo Nueve: "Amigos"**

Es preciso mencionar que este título nadie se lo gana, pero, no perdemos nada con describir que anduvieron haciendo los verdugos de Dantés…

Twilight Mondego, luego de disfrutar cada detalle del arresto, respiro profundo y con el esfuerzo de la felicidad y de no poder aguantar la alegría, de sus ojos logro expulsar lágrimas, y una vez hecho esto dejo a Appleglars y Pinkierouse solos en la mesa, Mondego se dirigió hacia su prima, quien lloraba desconsoladamente con el padre de su amado, y como si se tratara de un velorio, se sentó junto a ella y le acaricio la melena, la abrazo para calmarla, todo esto lo hizo sin ninguna gota de pudor o perversión, no fue un método de seducción, solamente fue el trabajo de cualquier hermano…

Appleglars, se estaba a punto de retirarse de la escena, pero Pinkierouse lo detiene:

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?—dijo mientras miraba con horror al pobre poni amarillo.

- yo no hice nada—contesto Appleglars, algo enojado—ya sabéis que solo fue una broma, debe ser un contrabando de licor o cigarros—

Pinkierouse se quedó callado, todo mundo espero noticias del novio y cuando llegaron fue algo horrible.

Llego Mr Smithrrel, con la cabeza gacha:

-se le acusa de agente Bonapartista…- no pudo continuar.

Ser acusado de agente Bonapartista significaba que hagas lo que hagas te verán siempre como un culpable, y lo peor tus amigos no te podían defender, por de inmediato, también ellos serían acusados, todos salieron de la deprimente escena, Fluttershy y Twilight salieron para ir a la procuraduría de Ponyville, y de ahí todos sabemos cómo recibieron a Fluttershy.

Cuando Fluttershy y Mondego llegaron a casa ella se hecho a los brazos de su primo a llorar, el durante la amarga noche no dijo nada, se sentía dichoso, ya nada lo hacía sentirse mejor.

Appleglars, fue con Mr Smithrrel, y por razones antes mencionadas, Appleglars se volvió capitán de El Faraón.

Pinkierouse se fue con el Mr Dantés, lo acompaño a su casa, y con la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro se quedó con el hasta el amanecer.

Cuando Fluttershy abrió los ojos y se encontró con el suave y peludo pecho de Twilight, lo miro a los ojos y dijo:

-no me di cuenta que estabas aquí—todavía tenía las lágrimas escurriéndose en su cara.

-siempre estaré a tu lado—contesto Mondego.

Fluttershy, se hundió en el suave pecho de Mondego, se sentía cálido, desde anoche, se sintió por primera vez calmada, Fluttershy solamente tenía que esperar a que su amado regrese, mientras Mondego, se sentía libre de conquistar Fluttershy, pero temía que Rainbow regrese.


	11. Capitulo Diez: Mr Nortier Shimmer de Vil

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

**-Versión Poni-**

**Primer Acto: Le Chateâu d´If.**

**Capitulo Diez: Mr Nortier Shimmer de Villefort.**

Pasaron tres días de un pesado viaje a Canterlot, pero se tenían que hacer, los perros de madera (lobos domesticados y educados para el transporte de los ponis, por su velocidad) iban a toda velocidad posible, Rarity seguía nervioso, en cuanto llego a Canterlot, pidió que lo llevaran al Castillo, el Rey Tirek debe saber que el Emperador planea su huida…

En el Castillo el rey Tirek, hablaba con hombres de suma importancia, el ministro del ejército, un periodista y un informante que venía de el Tartarus a para verificar el encarcelamiento del ex –Emperador, se estaba tocando el tema de un asesinato que se dio hace dos días, del general Qesnel d´Epinay, cuando entra un mensajero presentando a Rarity de Villefort…

-Mi rey—inicio el mensajero—El mr Villefort exige hablar con usted, dice que ha venido de Ponyville, se ve muy agitado—

-Dejadlo pasar—contesto el rey, estaba de curioso, además Villefort era un apellido muy conocido por su amor a la patria y su relación con los marqueses de Saint-Méran fieles amigos del rey, quien su hija se iba casar, justamente, con Rarity, cuya boda vimos interrumpida hace tres días por culpa de los caprichos de dos ambiciosos ponis.

Lord Tirek, el rey de Equestria, era una criatura impresionante, posee un par brazos con sus manos, dos enormes cuernos que se alzaban al cielo, cuatro imponentes patas sostenían su pesado cuerpo, era un demonio, pero era tranquilo y desde su regreso triunfante al trono, se dedicó a evitar a los bonapartistas y mejorar la estabilidad del reino.

Se abrieron las puertas de la sala, y Rarity apresurado entro al Castillo, por la presión olvido saludar al rey, el pobre estaba agitado, no se había cambiado desde hace tres días, estaba cansado y despeinado, tenía ojeras y parecía que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

-Haber mr Villefort—dijo el rey enojado- ¿qué le da el permiso de entrar sin hacerme reverencia, y además, cómo se le ocurre venir en esas condiciones? Vago—

Rarity de Villefort se observó a sí mismo, pero luego volvió a mirar al rey, se inclinó mientras decía:

-Perdone su majestad, es urgente, vengo de Ponyville, hace tres días donde recibí a un marino, un joven pegaso que era bonapartista, el contenía un envío del Tartarus, esta carta era del ex–Emperador, contenía información donde decía que iba a escapar de su prisión, la carta iba dirigida a sus contribuyentes en Canterlot—

El rey paso de un gesto furioso a uno preocupado, miro a su alrededor, y miro a su supuesto informante que venía del Tartarus, primero un general muere a manos de un asesino, ahora era obvia la razón del asesinato.

-¿Cómo es que esta noticia no se me fue informada?—demando el rey a su informante.

-mi señor, no había nada de eso cuando fui, Discord estaba ahí rodeado de los soldados del reino de los grifos, es imposible que salga de…- no termino su frase el rey lo detuvo.

-Callaos insensato, más vale que te calles, quiero escuchar buenas noticias—el rey dirigió su mirada al general—dime sobre el asesino del General Queznel—

-mi rey, se dio a conocer sus características, pero son mínimas y se perdió cerca del Palacio de Justicia—

Rarity palideció, pensó en la carta de Discord y temió que a pesar de no haber sido entregada, se haya ejecutado, miro con temor al general quería escuchar cómo era el asesino, con suerte no vaya ser su padre.

-se describió como un poni, unicornio, vestía como general, tenía una melena bien detallada, pero no se identifico color, estaba cubierto de sangre, pero su pelaje era naranja, tenía una cutie mark de un sol—

Rarity estremecio, son muy pocos los ponis que logran tener una cutie mark tan original, miro a los lados y busco algo que decir o hacer.

-Sobre Discord…-dijo el rey mientras se dirigía a Rarity—¿Sabes de la partida de Bonaparte? ¿Cuándo sale?—

Rarity trago saliva y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo hablo:

-esa misma noche iba a salir, según la carta, no sé si fue ejecutado su cometido—

En eso entra un poni apresurado…

-Mi rey—dijo mientras hacía reverencia—noticias de Appleloosa, han caído, Discord Bonaparte ha tomado la ciudad, se dirige a Manehattan y luego vendrá a Canterlot—

Todos quedaron pasmados del horror, más que nada el Rey.

Rarity de Villefort salió de aquella escena, se dirigió a su casa de Canterlot, cerca del palacio de justicia.

Entro y buscando papel y pluma se sentó en su escritorio, cuando el sirviente dio a conocer a un invitado sorpresa.

-Mr Villefort, vuestro padre pide verlo—

Rarity miro con horror al poni que entraba por aquella puerta, traía vestido como un general francés, que siempre portaba, su melena en una curiosa combinación de color naranja y blanco, similar al tocino, su pelaje naranja y su cutie mark de sol, se presentó ante Rarity con un orgullo, solamente superado por el de un rey.

-¿Cómo estás?, mi querido hijo—saludo Nortier.

Rarity de Villefort palideció.

-Padre, se lo de Discord, sé que huyo, pero… ¿cómo supiste que yo estaba en Canterlot?—dijo estremeciéndose, si ya estaba desecho, ahora estaba peor.

-Mi querido hijo, para tu rey Discord está en Appleloosa, para mí, con mejores informantes, el Emperador está en la entrada de la ciudad—Rarity escuchaba horrorizado por las palabras de su padre—supe que estabas aquí, cuando no llevas ni una hora de haber llegado, nos podemos ayudar mi querido hijo, yo te ayudare para que sigas en tu puesto y no pierdas nada durante el gobierno del Emperador, pero si por obras de un ser poderoso mi Emperador cae, voz me ayudareis, como yo lo hice- estás palabras molestaron al blanco unicornio, miro con desprecio a su padre y respondió.

-Quitate ese uniforme, así te identificaran—Nortier se observó, y con su magia se quitó el uniforme y se puso una ropa casual.

-Gracias, Rarity, sos un excelente hijo, sabes sal de Canterlot, vuelve por donde viniste, que las calles se tornaran de rojo al alba—

Rarity, no dudo y siguiendo el consejo de su padre, partió de regreso a Ponyville.


	12. Capitulo Once: Los Cien Días

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

**-Versión Poni-**

**Primer Acto: Le Chateâu d´If.**

**Capitulo Once: Los Cien Días.**

**_(Referencia Histórica de lo que fueron los 100 días antes de la caída de Napoleón Bonaparte en 1815, dando fin al imperio, Napoleón fue exiliado a Santa Elena (algo así) fue la batalla de Waterloo que decidió su derrota, lo menciono por si tenían duda del título) _**

Como lo dijo Nortier, la batalla por Canterlot fue sangrienta, Villefort se salvó por poco, Tirek callo, y huyo para recuperar fuerzas, los Grifos iniciaron sus ataques y Discrod se regocijaba en su gloria.

Paso una semana y Equestria quedo bajo el gobierno del Emperador.

Ante los peligros que le daban a Appleglars este regreso, se despidió de Smithrrel y se fue del país.

Villefort permaneció como juez gracias a su padre que lo dejo con su puesto.

Mondego y Pinkierousse fueron llamados a pelear, Pinkierouse como reserva, por lo que se quedó en Ponyville, mientras que Mondego se embarcó a la Arabia Equina.

Antes de partir Mondego y Fluttershy tuvieron una plática.

-ya perdí a un prometido, no quiero perder a mi amado primo—dijo mientras miraba con ternura a Mondego, temía perderlo, no quería que se vaya, solo le quedaban él y el Mr Dantés.

-yo regresare, lo prometo—respondió Mondego, el temía el regreso de Rainbow, que cuando regrese de combatir se encuentre con un hombre lleno de ira y odio, que le arrebaten a Fluttershy, pero él tuvo que partir.

Con el corazón estrujado Fluttershy se quedó con el Mr Dantés esperando los dos, una esperando a su primo y a su prometido y el otro a su hijo.

Smithrrel aprovecho la situación para ir con el Mr Villeford, quien lo recibió sin objeción alguna.

-¿Cómo está Mr Smithrrel?—pregunto Rarity cortés mente.

-bien Mr, como sabrá, hace poco usted mando a encerrar a Dantés, y me gustaría saber si puede liberarlo, ahora que el Emperador ha regresado, tenga en cuenta que él fue acusado de agente Bonapartista—

Villefort palideció, tal acto le costaría caro si el Rey regresara, pero tenía que hacer algo, y ese algo era liberar, ya no podía preocuparse más de Dantés, su nombre no podía ser manchado, era hora de liberarlo.

Con un enorme orgullo contesto—sí, yo he de liberar a Rainbow Dantés—mientras estás palabras se pronunciaban, Rarity escribía y firmaba una carta al Chateâu d´If.

Los dos honrados hombres se saludaron y despidieron, dejando en el olvido aquella carta, pero pasados los tres meses y diez días de gobierno de Discord la esperanza cayo y la liberación de Dantés se vio más lejana, Discord cayo y el Rey Tirek regreso, Villefort se casó con la hija de los marqueses de Saint-Meran.

Cuando cayó el Emperador toda esperanza de liberar a Rainbow cayo con él, el Mr Dantés, a los dos meses de la caída del Emperador, exhalo su último aliento a los cascos de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy quedo sola en este mundo, su primo se fue a un futuro incierto, todas las esperanzas de liberar a Rainbow se fueron con la caída de Discord, y ahora se duda de que esté vivo, el padre de su amante murió frente a ella, diciéndole:

-"Mi buen Rainbow me espera, es mi turno de reunirme con él, Fluttershy vive, no dejes que la memoria de mi hijo opaque tu vida, sal de esta casa y vive, no dejes que nada de este lugar te detenga, ni siquiera la muerte de tu prometido, vive, que algún día, todos nos reuniremos con él"-


	13. Capitulo Doce: La Esperanza

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

**-Versión Poni-**

**Primer Acto: Le Chateâu d´If.**

**Capitulo Doce: La Esperanza**

Al Chateâu d´If llego un Ángel, un hombre capaz de mover, y de dar segundas oportunidades, incluso capaz de liberar, el Mr Boville, unicornio café en un alto grado de la jerarquía equestriana, enviado de Canterlot para diversas misiones, entre estas están buscar donantes (generalmente a bancos ricos) y monitorear las prisiones del país, que sea justo para los prisioneros, la comido y si se puede darles una segunda oportunidad.

Era la segunda prisión que visitaba desde que inició su trabajo, y había visto y escuchado cosas horribles, pero buscaba formas de lidiar con aquello. Hizo lo mismo que la primera que visito, preguntar y actuar, a diferencia de otros que estuvieron en el mismo puesto, Boville escuchaba a todos, este amable unicornio café, noble que escuchaba cada estupidez que decían aquellas infelices almas, sobre la comida, como llegaron y sus quejidos interminables de "soy inocente".

-Bueno, ahora necesito revisar las mazmorras—dijo Boville, ya era hora de irse, pero tenía que revisar todo, hasta el piso inferior. —Solo me queda tiempo para ver dos celdas más—

-si, Mr Boville, con gusto, le mostraremos los más interesantes, dos locos, uno es un asesino a sangre fría, intento matar al carcelero en su primer día, tuvimos que inmovilizarle el vuelo, es pegaso, y todavía está así, ya se recuperó, pero le vendamos las alas para evitar que las use, el cree que sigue herido—el Director de la prisión un pegaso militar, que al igual que todos en la prisión no estuvo ni enterado de lo de Discord.

-Interesante—dijo Boville—y ¿el otro?—

-está loco, dice tener tesoros y nos dice que nos pagara por liberarlo—añadió el director.

El Mr Boville pensó un rato:

-Bueno, presentadme a ambos—

Bajaron a las mazmorras oscuras como siempre, en vez de barrotes y celdas con compañía de algún otro preso, estás eran solitarias con puertas de metal y de suerte te tocaba una ventana, ahí solo los locos iban.

Fueron a una puerta, pusieron la antorcha en su lugar, abrieron la puerta dejando entrar la luz del fuego, iluminando a un joven, piel opaca, cabellos largos, enrollado en su chaleco, que llevaba puesto el día de su arresto, sobre su cama. El joven miro a sus invitados, se desenrollo del chaleco, llevaba una camisa que antes era blanca, el Mr Boville se preguntó: "_¿Por qué estará vestido de blanco?"._

Rainbow se acercó a Boville, no podía creer que alguien estuviese ahí, lo miro, sus ojos rosados, opacos por la oscuridad miraban con curiosidad a Boville, hasta que deprimido se echó a llorar a los cascos de Boville.

-Oh bello poni, un pony, vivo luego de tanto tiempo—dijo Dantés entre llantos.

-Mr, dispénseme, pero tengo poco tiempo, necesito hacerle esta encuesta—dijo Boville a Dantés—soy el Mr Boville, me encargo de revisar las prisiones, en caso de ver irregularidades o injusticias puedo hacer que lo muevan o…-

-¡Juicio! Solo pido eso, no quiero que me muevan, no hay nada que me moleste, solo pido saber por qué se me acusa, y tener un juicio justo, fui encerrado aquí a base de mentiras, yo no soy un traidor, solo quiero tener un juicio—Boville quedo callado miro al pegaso, y dijo:

-¿Hace cuánto que está aquí?—

-No lo sé, tenía la cuenta pero la perdí—

-¿Cuándo entro?—

-el veintiocho de febrero de mil-ochocientos catorce, a las ocho o nueve de la noche—

La exactitud de Dantés estremeció a Boville.

-diecisiete meses, usted ha estado diecisietes meses aquí, hoy es el treinta de julio de mil-ochocientos quince—

Dantés miro al techo y dio un alarido:

-¡Diecisiete Meses! ¡Diecisiete Siglos lejos de ella!—

-solo son diecisiete meses, no es mucho—

-lo dice usted, que no fue arrestado el día en que iba a ser feliz, el día de mi boda fui arrastrado a este calabozo, no sé si ella todavía me espera, no sé si mi padre aún vive, no sabe lo que sufro, por favor, denme juicio, yo esperare, quiero ser juzgado correctamente—

-¿quién le dio la condena?—

-Mr Villefort, de Ponyville—

-Su nombre Mr—

-Rainbow Dantés—

-Veré si es posible hacerle un juicio, espera por lo mínimo tres meses, solo eso—

Rainbow sonríe, luego de diecisiete meses, sonríe otra vez.

-Gracias, rezare por usted Mr Boville, me ha regresado la esperanza, las ganas de vivir, la vida—

Las palabras de Dantés conmovieron a Boville.

Boville y el director salieron de la celda de Rainbow:

-Luego me enseña los registros de la prisión –le dijo Boville al carcelero. Este asintió.

-Bueno, pasemos al siguiente, este está loco, pero es feliz, a diferencia del otro—añadió el director—es más agradable de ver y hablar, créame usted—

Cruzaron el pasillo mal iluminado hasta llegar a una puerta de metal, entraron en aquella celda, era más espaciosa que la de Rainbow y dentro había un poni, más viejo que Rainbow.

-Oh visitas, un gusto verlos, pasen pasen—exclamo el poni que se levantaba entusiasmado.

-Buenas Abate, ¿Cómo estás?, él es el Mr Boville, se encarga de revisar las prisiones.-añadió el director mientras apuntaba al Boville.

-Mucho gusto señor, que bueno que me visita—respondió el abate.

-Él es el Abate Tavia, el loco que dice tener un gran tesoro, ha estado aquí cinco años—comento el director.

-solo eso, no es mucho mi querido amigo, el tesoro es real, me lo heredaron, y si me dejáis libre os guiare a él—comento el Abate seguro de sí mismo, mientras se acercaba a Boville.

Boville lo miro extrañado, y tratando de ocultar la risa dijo:

-y dígame… ¿Dónde está el tesoro?—

-Ah veintidós mil leguas en balsa—

Boville soltó una carcajada y el Abate le acompaño en la risa.

-¡Hasta crees que os dejare salir a tan lejano lugar!—exclamo el director.

-No es necesario que salga solo, que me acompañen soldados, oh incluso usted, director, si el dinero no está ahí, pues me regresan, si está ahí les pago todo lo que quieran y me dejan libre.-

-Sí, claro, bueno director me retiro, me agrado este sujeto—

Boville y el director salieron de la celda, dejando al Abate solo, subieron hacía la salida. El director le entrego las notas de la prisión, Boville las leyó buscando a Rainbow Dantés:

"_Rainbow Dantés: agente bonapartista; contenía en su poder una carta, la cual iba ser entregada a la sociedad bonapartista de Canterlot, que provenía del Ex-Emperador, en la que estipulaba sobre el escape de Tartarus._

_Firma: el Sustito del Procurador del Rey: Mr Rarity de Villefort_

_28 de Febrero de 1814 9:45 Horas de la noche_."

Boville analizo la nota del juez, la leyó otra vez, y por fin tomo pluma y tintero y con su magia escribió:

"_Este hombre ya no tiene esperanzas._

_Firma: El Inspector de prisiones: Mr Boville_"

Boville se retiró de aquel infierno, dejando atrás todo.

Rainbow Dantés, después de que Boville saliera, anoto la fecha y llevo el conteo de los días otra vez, esta vez quería seguir, pasaron las semanas, el seguía feliz su esperanza había regresado.

Pasaron tres meses, y siguió esperando, seis, nueve, un año, y Rainbow siguió esperando, cuando se dio por vencido, se preguntó si su padre estaba vivo, si su amada, cuyo nombre repitió durante mucho tiempo en la oscuridad: Fluttershy, lo seguía amando, no sabía nada está decidido, Rainbow debe morir, ya no puede soportar esperar más…


	14. Capitulo 13: Cuando Muere la Esperanza…

**El Conde de Monte-Cristo**

**-Versión Poni-**

**Primer Acto: Le Chateâu d´If.**

Capitulo 13: Cuando Muere la Esperanza…

**_"Dios, es un ser que su nombre da esperanza, se manifiesta de diferentes formas, pero siempre buscara la manera de mantenerte con vida, busca las señales, cualquier cosa que te mantenga con vida; es dios, incluso ese deseo podrido de venganza: es dios tratando de mantenerte con vida."_**

**Quiero aclarar que no soy católico, soy ateo, pero, desde mi punto es de las mejores lecciones del libro.**

Cuando llego el tercer mes, Rainbow estaba ilusionado, fascinado, pero Boville, su ángel jamás llego, cuando paso el cuarto mes, Rainbow estaba desesperado y dolido, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere, pero el dolor lo estaba atormentando, y en un acto desesperado extiende sus alas bruscamente, se lastima; estas no se extienden por la venda que posee.

Se quita la venda despacio, ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, al hacerlo, cae su saco que, como mencionamos antes, siempre llevaba consigo, y los pegasos tenían la peculiaridad de guardar cosas bajo sus alas, miro la bolsa con tristeza y la regreso a su lugar, busco si se había lastimado realmente al intentar extender sus alas sin quitarse la venda.

Una de las plumas primarias estaba fuera de su lugar, solución: quitársela, pero las alas de un pegaso son sensibles en muchos aspectos, con cuidado tomo la pluma con su hocico, en ese momento recordó una escena:

_"Cerca Sugar Cube Corner, Dantés preparaba un anillo que había comprado, llego volando a casa de Fluttershy, lanzándose a sus brazos; los dos se besan, Dantés observa a su primo, Twilight Mondego, le saluda y este… le rechaza con recelo…"_

"Él" piensa.

Cierra de golpe su hocico y, enloquecido de ira, se arranca la pluma, la sangre sale en poca cantidad, el dolor es tan fuerte, pero la ira lo es aún más.

-No sé cómo la habéis hecho!, pero os culpo de haberme enviado aquí! Mondego, cobarde!—

Pasan los meses, primero se quita una pluma al mes, luego de seis meses se empezó a quitar las plumas a la semana, luego al día, hasta que las plumas más grandes, las principales se habían retirado.

Sentía ese dolor satisfactorio, cada que un pluma era arrancada, ese dolor superaba al de su desgracia y le hacía olvidar, darle otra razón de por qué llorar que no sea su encierro, poder dormir en paz, pero le atormentaba el hecho de que probablemente Mondego ya se robó a su amada.

Paso ya quince meses, Boville no aparecía, y sus plumas se habían acabado, no le quedaba nada, solo su dolor.

-Padre!—dijo Dantés un frío día de invierno—perdonadme, no sé si seguís vivo, no sé si habéis muerto por mi culpa, no sé si seguís buscándome, si es así, ya no busquéis; más renuncio a la vida, que mi supuesto dios me dio, Padre! Mi amado Padre! Dios no existe y lo admito, si existiera, me hubiese dado juicio, no libertad, pero si un juicio, Mi amada Fluttershy, bella y radiante, por favor, si seguís esperándome, ya no lo hagáis, espero que vivas dichosa con quien sea que vivas, incluso si es con ese bastardo de Mondego, Perdonadme todos! No me matare, dejare que el hambre me mate, que las ratas del castillo me roen, que la enfermedad y la muerte me mezan en sus brazos hasta que yo duerma. —Dantés miro al piso, miro su plato de comida lleno—Perdonadme—dijo mientras tiraba el resto de la comida.

Todos los días tiraba su comida por donde podía, buscaba diferentes formas, el plato siempre debía estar ahí para evitar sospechas, transcurrió el tiempo, y Rainbow ya no tenía fuerzas, era de noche y la oscuridad acechaba, y con ella la muerte.

Tenía que levantarse o morir ahora, lo último que quería era que el carcelero lo viera e intente salvarlo. Su brazo apenas se podía alzar, se dejó caer sobre sus alas, ya no las sentía, miro su ala izquierda, solo quedaba una pluma primaria, y Rainbow creyó que el dolor de quitársela le iba a distraer de aquella probabilidad, pero, no hubo efecto se quita la pluma despacio y a pesar de eso no sintió nada. Pose su casco sobre la herida con sangre en la superficie, manchando su grisáceo cuerpo, antes azulado.

Miro a los lados, ya no sentía, estaba muerto en vida, la noche paso, y el siguió así, faltaba poco ya para el alba, en un rato el carcelero le iba a dar de desayunar, pero si no había plato, el entraría y detendría la muerte de Rainbow, Rainbow no quería eso, quería morir, y ya estaba cerca, pero una voz le preocupo:

-Su plato!—

"Llego" pensó Dantés "que no entre, por favor"

El carcelero no obtuvo respuesta "ya se murió" pensó.

Abrió la pesada puerta de metal, ingreso a la prisión, Dantés ya estaba delirando, combinando su situación con recuerdos, sintió como lo cargaban y lo sentaban en una silla…

RECUERDO:

"Fluttershy estaba frente a él, al día siguiente Rainbow se embarcaría a su último viaje en El Faraón, estaban en Sugar Cube Corner…

-No comas tan rápido después de haber ayunado, puedes fallecer—dijo Fluttershy

-¿Por qué decís eso? No he ayunado—respondió Dantés.

-Por si las cosas, Rainbow, te amo—

-Yo igual te amo—

-Regresaras, ¿verdad?—pregunto Fluttershy preocupada.

-Oui, solo es un viaje a Arabia Equina, ya lo he hecho miles de veces—Fluttershy se calma y toma una cuchara…

-Abre la boca, mi amado"

–Abre la boca señor, necesita comer—la voz del carcelero interrumpió el recuerdo de Dantés, su vista se clareció y logro ver al carcelero, con una cuchara tratando que Dantés coma, Rainbow lo miro con tristeza, el carcelero le abrió la boca he introdujo el caldo, estaba delicioso, Dantés dibujo una débil sonrisa.

-Mr, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Morir de hambre, usted no debe hacer eso—

Dantés miraba al carcelero, no podía responder, no tenía fuerzas, no le quedaba de otra que comer, paso así todos los días el carcelero entraba y le daba de comer, poco a poco Dantés empezó a agarrar ánimo.

Un día mientras el carcelero le daba de comer, Dantés le dijo:

-Gracias…-dio un largo suspiro—por todo, gracias—

El carcelero lo miro conmovido por aquellas palabras.

-Dígame su nombre, buen pony—

-Me llamo Antonio, de nada—respondió el carcelero.

Antonio siguió visitando a Dantés hasta que este ya pudo comer por su cuenta, Dantés volvió a comer, se sentía esperanzado otra vez.

Una noche lúgubre y terrorífica como siempre, Dantés estaba tranquilo, mientras miraba la puerta, caminaba en círculos.

Dantés se quitó la venda de sus alas, sus plumas estaban creciendo otra vez, todavía eran pequeñas para volar, demasiado. Levanto y mantuvo en el aire, con el casco, la mesa, puso su ala bajo de una de las patas y la dejo caer, la sangre chirreó, pero no había dolor, había perdido para siempre sus alas.

Se volvió a poner aquella sucia venda, y se tiró al piso, frío y duro, su oreja se posó sobre una de las esquinas "Pum" pensó Dantés "¿Un golpe?" se levantó sorprendido y agudizo el oído "¡eso fue un golpe, alguien trata de cruzar la piedra!" pensó emocionado Dantés "debo ayudarlo".

Se lanzó hacía donde se escuchaban más fuertes los golpes, y con el casco empezó a quitar las piedra que cubrían la tierra, se la pasó toda la noche así, buscando abrirse paso a través de la dura roca, para llegada la noche, había cavado lo suficiente como para que un potrillo entre sin incomodarse por el espacio.

Todos los días se la pasaba cavando, Dantés se la había ingeniado para obtener herramientas, había despedazado su cama para obtener sus clavos, su mesa y su silla, incluso el cucharon de metal del carcelero, el hueco era ahora lo suficientemente grande como para que un pony desaparezca en su interior. Dantés ya necesitaba trepar por las paredes de su zanja para poder salir, cada día los goles eran más fuertes, cada día se acercaban.

Una mañana, luego de haber desayunado se dedicó a su zanja, solo buscaba encontrarse con aquel pony, los golpes los escuchaba bajo sus cascos. Golpeo la piedra y esta se abrió dejando apreciar a aquel que, igual que Dantés, buscaba cruzar al otro lado.

-¡Otro Pony?—dijeron ambos Ponys, Dantés emocionado e ilusionado, y el otro confundido y emocionado.

Dantés retrocedió para darle paso a su invitado, este subió junto con Dantés hasta estar completamente fuera de aquella zanja.

-ouh! Error mío—dijo el pony.

-un pony vivo…-dijo Dantés emocionado de ver a otro pony luego que tanto tiempo.

-amm? Si, permítame presentarme, yo soy El Abate Tavia, he estado aquí cinco años—

-mi nombre es Rainbow Dantés, y… la verdad no se cuánto tiempo he estado aquí, pero me alegro de conocerle—

El Abate Tavia era un pony gris, con la cutie mark borrada por el maltrato de la prisión, la melena maltratada y larga, una tupida y larga barba, y su cola en el mismo estado, el pelaje gris y algo descuidado, llevaba puesto unos harapos no relevantes, sus ojos morados, y su sonrisa y presciencia le daba seguridad a Dantés.

Dantés al percatarse del estado del Abate se observó a sí mismo, era el mismo estado, vendado y con la cuti mark, igualmente borrada, solo que en un estado más demacrado por sus automaltratos físicos que el mismo Dantés se impuso.

-Al parecer este no es el exterior, mi buen amigo—dijo el Abate tranquilo.

-al parecer…-

-jajajajajaj esto es perfecto!—

-¿Por qué dice aquello? Solo volvió a encerrarse—

-pero ya sé dónde ir, y mejor aún, tengo otro pony para ayudarme a escapar—

-discúlpeme buen pony, pero mi estado es deplorable, me he resignado a estar aquí para siempre—

-Seguro? Mi buen amigo, no os espera alguien afuera acaso? No amáis a alguien? Si me ayudas a salir de aquí, yo os daré una recompensa, un tesoro, además del mayor de todos los regalos, la sabiduría!—

-no vale la pena, a mí, no me queda esperanza—

-ven, vamos a mi celda, te enseñare algo—

El Abate Tavia entro a la zanja y siguió un camino, Dantés dudo y luego siguió al Abate a su celda…


End file.
